


A Higher Calling

by asleeplessmalice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gap Filler, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, as the story progress i will keep adding more tags but for now i don't have much else to add, this is literally my first fic in years so sorry if it's kinda wonky lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleeplessmalice/pseuds/asleeplessmalice
Summary: God tells the story of how She created the Earth to devise the best Plan ever: getting an angel and a demon together to become friends, and ultimately to become the greatest love story ever told. But things didn’t always go exactly as She planned.





	A Higher Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Just putting this out there: this is my first fic in literally years, so if something doesn’t seem right, it’s probably because I haven’t stretched my fic writing muscle in a while. This story will follow the basic chronology of the original, but with my own twists, filling in the gaps, and other things to make it my own. Also, God is the narrator of the story, which is indicated by the text in italics. I would appreciate some feedback, and if you’d like to stay updated on future chapters/works, and general Good Omens content, check my blog: angeldemonhusbands.tumblr.com.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God recounts the Creation of the Earth and its living things, including the creation of humans. Aziraphale the angel and Crowley the demon meet for the first time at the Garden of Eden.

_“The Four Seasons” by Vivaldi plays in the background…_

_Hi, it’s me, God, Creator of everything in the known universe; you may know me from a book called the Bible. I heard the humans talk about it all the time, and lots of nasty fights have occurred because of it; but that’s a discussion for another time. No, I’m here to tell you the story about how I created the Earth so that I could devise the best plan of all time: to get an angel and a demon to form a bond so strong that neither Heaven nor Hell could separate them. And they would help save the world in the process! It was, admittedly, a little out of character for me to intervene in the dealings of Heaven and Hell, but I wanted something to change. It wasn’t a spur-of-the-moment kind of deal, but I also didn’t have everything sorted out. I could not have predicted how messy it turned out to be; but I’m just glad it all worked out in the end, and that I could tell the greatest love story ever told!_

_We begin where we always have, here, at the Garden of Eden. For as long as organized religion has existed, the skeptics and nonbelievers have always asked, ”If the Garden actually existed, whatever happened to it?” Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not at liberty to say what happened or didn’t happen. It wasn’t a part of the Great Plan for me to explain everything to the humans; otherwise, what would be the point of the Plan? The fun lies in the exploration. Humans always had the capacity for knowledge, and that is not something that was just gifted to them by Eve. I like it when they ask questions, I welcome their curiosity, and do hope they continue to discover the world, and themselves. But as I said before, I’m not here to discuss the complexities of human nature and religion and all that. Even I must admit that I do not have the answers to all of life’s questions, or maybe I do and just don’t want to share them. Where’s the fun in that?_

_Anyway, back to the Garden. The Earth was new; it was unfinished, but it was beautiful. All the plants and creatures of the World were also new. It was all thanks to the angels that we were able to make it happen. Pity that they would no longer care about them afterward, except for one, of course. Humans were the newest creation, and though they have their many faults, I would say that the Human Experiment was my greatest. They are unlike any of my Creations, and I wanted the Angels to learn a few lessons from the Humans, but they paid little attention. I wish they would have; there is much to learn from them. But I am grateful that the Chosen Two were able to appreciate them. All part of the Plan, right? They met the First Humans, who were named Adam and Eve. Just so you know, it was part of the Plan for an angel and a demon to meet them, but they were given no instructions as to how to proceed. A bold choice, but thankfully, it worked rather smoothly. I never really knew if something was going to work out until it was put into action. I don’t claim to be perfect, but my image has been made out to be. I have faults of my own, as you will see._

_Speaking of being a mess, my Great Plan for Heaven and Hell, was, well, it was the biggest of them all, if I’m going to be honest. I had no real outline or list of things I wanted to check off, but I did have one goal. They had fought for too long, longer than I could tolerate, so I devised a plan to get them to reconcile and get them to see that there was no need for all the fighting because, ultimately, the angels and demons were quite similar in their philosophies; they just had different approaches. I just wanted my Children to get along, and if ending the world was the answer, then that meant they would learn the hard way. I had no intention to put any human at risk, but it was my fault for putting the angels in charge with no clear sense of direction._

_But I did intend for two very bright and rebellious spirits to bring about my Great Plan on Earth, an angel named Aziraphale and a fallen angel named Crawly (he later changed his name to Crowley). They would be the subjects of another of my Plans, but I was not going to share that with anyone. It was something indescribable, you could maybe say it was, ineffable. Only they would know what it really was all about, eventually. As laborious as the process turned out to be, bet they both enjoyed it every step of the way, as did I. Wink._

_If I may interrupt for a moment, I think I, uh, WE, did good work in creating Earth, but it was sad to see what the Humans did to it, and each other, but none of the celestial beings were allowed to perform any miracles or intervene in any major way, as it would have had unintended consequences. The demons did try their best to get Humans to sin, but it wasn’t necessary; it was always in their nature to go against authority. It is true that nothing the angels or demons could have done were ever remotely as terrifying as the humans have done all on their own. But back to before._

_So, I sent the Heaven and Hell departments on their first official missions on Earth, to get the Plan set into action. Heaven assigned Aziraphale, by my order, of course, to guard the Garden at the Eastern Gate, and to watch over Adam and Eve, but he was given no further instruction. It may not be known to most, but angels are, in fact, warriors, and every warrior needed a weapon, right? Warriors, but why, you may ask? And for what? Well, honestly, I had no hand in the hierarchical structure or heavenly politics, believe it or not, so I cannot say. Nonetheless, Aziraphale was a Principality, an order of angel of higher rank than just ‘angel’. Since he was chosen to protect the Garden and all its creatures, he was given a weapon of immense power. It was the sharpest weapon created, and it flamed with the strength of a star. Funny how he supposedly “lost” it. Wink._

_Hell, on the other hand, assigned one of their newer recruits, the demon Crawly, again, by my order, to stop the angel from helping Adam and Eve, but he, too, was given no specific instruction on how. He was always a wily spirit, and he had such a talent for creativity, but he unfortunately fell. IT came in handy for him when he took it upon himself to seduce Eve into biting into the Fruit of Knowledge, seemingly because she was the most vulnerable to temptation. Why her and not Adam, I don’t know, because both had the potential for it, but it was not for me to choose, so he chose her. She ate of the Forbidden Fruit as he had told her to do. If I’ll be honest, there was nothing magical or mystical about the Fruit, since temptation lived in all my Children. All that was needed was to be given a little push to give in to it, and so she did. None of the others knew this, and it remained a secret. It was now time for the Plan to_ really _begin._

* * *

“Oh, hello there. I suppose you’re from the other side, from the looks of it?” asked the bright-eyed angel in a rather inquisitive tone to the slithering creature climbing up the wall. It was the first time he had seen a _snake_. He wasn’t there when they were being created.

“Yesss. Just came back from the Garden over there. She’s smart, but was quite easy to persuade.” said the slithering creature in a sly manner. He transformed into a tall, brooding figure with dark wings and flaming red hair, and eyes glowed a bright yellow. But the angel did not seem frightened.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice of you to do, whatever you made her do. But I suppose the Almighty has a great plan in the works for us all.”

_Yeah, about that. I mean, I DID have plans, but no one was supposed to know. Otherwise, they would not have worked._

“My name is Azira-”

He trailed off when the demon interrupted. “Didn’t you have a flaming sssword?”

“Uh…”

“Yeah, I saw it when you came here, all fiery and sharp. What happened? You didn’t lose it, already?” the demon asked as he raised his brow.

“Uh… I… Gave it… away…”

“You what?!” he gasped as his glowing snake eyes lit up with shock and intrigue.

“I gave it AWAY!” the angel admitted with disgrace to the demon. “I had to, she is already with child and there are dangerous creatures out there!”

_You couldn’t see it, but the demon had the biggest smirk on his face. He was so amused by this angel and his rebellious act. You’re welcome!_

“What do you suppose will happen now, angel? You think She will be mad? You know, the one upstairs?” he asked with a mile-wide grin. He kept his eyes focused on the angel as he desperately tried to convince himself he did no wrong.

_I wasn’t, by the way. I think he did good._

“Oh, I hope not; I only did what I thought was right. Well, what’s done is done.” The angel kept his composure, but on the inside he was dying of embarrassment.

“What’s done is done, ya? Maybe this is just a part of her Great Plan. I’m Crawly, by the way.” He stuck out his hand to shake, but quickly withdrew it as in jest.

“Oh, my. Aziraphale. Fancy I’ll be seeing you around?” Aziraphale asked cautiously but with a hint of curiosity as he dusted off his hands on his pristine robe.

”It’s likely. I’m only just getting started. Lots of fun to be had here. Well, _my_ kind of fun.”

Aziraphale just stood there, wondering how to answer that. As if angels didn’t also have fun.

“Oh, great, it’s raining. For the very first time! I already hate it, thanks!” exclaimed Crawly at the sight of the droplets falling from the sky.

Aziraphale extended one of his wings to cover Crawly from the pouring rain, and they stood on the wall surrounding the Garden, overlooking Adam and Eve as they fought off a lion with the flaming sword. It would not be the last time they would meet; it was only just their beginning.

* * *

_Yes, it had just begun, and though there was a bump or two on the road, it was not too bad of a start. From that point on, they would most definitely see each other through the ages. The Heaven office kept track of their secret rendezvous by a small group of lower-level angels who followed them throughout history, but that is a story for another time. Quite amusing. It was lucky the Two weren’t caught for a very long time; it would have otherwise mucked up the Plan. They believed they tried hard to hide themselves, but they didn’t really try very hard at all. Maybe they weren’t ever trying to hide. The longer they stayed on Earth, the more they picked up human tendencies, and it worked in their favor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my story so far! I should probably note that I’m not as well-versed as I used to be in the Judeo-Christian literature that Good Omens is inspired by, so if there's something wrong, I apologize. But this is just meant to be a fun little project, so I’m also not going to follow every detail. Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
